(a) Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a switch control circuit, a switch control method, and a converter using the same. In further detail, Embodiments of the present invention relate to a non-insulating power supply device, a switch control circuit used in the non-insulating power supply device, and a switch control method.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Compared to an insulating power supply device, a non-insulating power supply device is simple in design and has inexpensive production cost. However, the non-insulating power supply device has a safety problem compared to the insulating power supply. In further detail, a user may be exposed to electric impact due to an AC input supplied to the non-insulating power supply device.
For example, an insulating power supply device is applied to an LED device supplied with AC input. In this case, the AC input and an output terminal connected with an LED lamp are insulated so that a user is not exposed to electric impact due to the AC input when the user exchanges the LED lamp.
On the contrary, when a non-insulating power supply device is applied to an LED device, an AC input and an output terminal connected to an LED lamp are electrically connected. In this case, a user may be exposed to the electric impact due to the AC input when the user exchanges the LED lamp.
As described, the non-insulating power supply device has a problem in safety with respect to electric impact even though it has merits in design and production cost.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.